Not Expecting Much
by castlelover88
Summary: What happens when Castle and Beckett spend the night together? Will they be able to deal with the consequences and finally have their own special family, or will they fall apart?
1. Deja Vu

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Castle characters.

"I should go," sighed Kate, running her hand through her hair. It was getting late and she knew that if she didn't go she would only end up doing something she'd regret.

"Yeah," replied Castle, a clear note of longing in his voice.

"Goodnight," Beckett murmured. As she walked out of the door she was struck by a feeling of déjà vu. It was so similar to another time when she had walked lout, hiding her true feelings, and hesitated just too long. If she hadn't things could have been so different. As the door shut behind her she paused, her hand curled tightly around the door handle. She made her decision and swung open the door. Castle was still sat on the couch and as she walked towards him he held his arms out, pulling her close as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Kate Beckett stretched and glanced around her, puzzled, at the strange surroundings. The sun was shining through a crack in the curtains and the bright light hurt her eyes. It was only as she sat up that she remembered the events of the night before. She looked to the side of her, only to find the bed empty. She mentally scolded herself. What exactly had she been expecting from the egocentric Richard Castle? A declaration of undying love? She had simply been letting her imagination run away from her when she had let herself believe that he might possibly care about her. She found her clothes lying on a heap on the floor and pulled them on. Then she left.


	2. Pride comes before the Fall

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Castle characters.

20 Minutes Before:

Richard Castle was awoken by a strange noise. As he glanced to the side of him he saw

Kate, curled up in a foetal position and snoring softly. It was this noise that had woken

him. She looked so innocent and peaceful asleep, with a slight smile gracing her face,

that he was reluctant to wake her. Instead, he decided to surprise her by making breakfast.

It was only as he pulled on his clothes and slipped downstairs that he realised that it

wasn't his best idea ever. Searching through the cupboards he found absolutely nothing to

make breakfast with. It was then that he remembered a little take away café down the road

that made great pancakes. He could probably get there and back before Kate woke up.

After all, it was just around the corner and she had seemed pretty sound asleep.

As he arrived at the café he was astounded by the queue. It seemed that all of the Big

Apple wanted pancakes today. He was so busy queuing that he didn't even see Kate walk

past, head down, trying to fight back tears.

Castle was puzzled when he found his apartment door unlocked. He could have sworn

that he had locked it. He was even more puzzled when he got upstairs and found the bed

empty and Kate gone. His first reaction was to ring her cell. After just the first ring she

answered.

"Beckett here."

"Hey, it's Rick. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. If he couldn't be bothered to hang around then she wasn't

going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it had hurt her. As if his ego

needed anymore inflating!

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um…no reason," answered Castle. His pride wouldn't allow him to ask why she had left

him.

"Well, if you're ok, then…bye."

He hung up.


	3. Our Child

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Castle characters.**

6 Weeks Later:

Kate held a little plastic stick in her hand and her eyes were full of tears. She stared

brokenly at the two little lines. She was mentally kicking herself. Numbly, she reached for

her cell phone and punched in a number she knew as well as her own.

"This is Rick Castle's answer phone" the familiar voice said.

"Please leave a message after the tone."

"Damn, Castle!" Kate muttered as she slammed her phone down. The tears were flowing

faster now, intensified by the sound of his voice. She hadn't spoken to him since that

night 6 weeks ago and he hadn't turned up at the precinct. She figured he'd been avoiding

her, which to be frank she thought sensible, considering the fact that she had a gun.

However, she needed to speak to him now. So she did the only thing that she could think

of and headed over to his apartment.

As she stared at the door she felt queasy. The last time she had been here she had had her

dreams shattered as she woke alone. Inhaling heavily, she reached out and pushed the

bell. Martha opened the door.

"Kate dear, how lovely to see you!" she exclaimed, enveloping Kate in a hug.

"It's lovely to see you too Martha," Beckett replied once she had been released.

"But is Rick here?"

"He's out right now, but he should be back soon. Come on in and sit down dear!" Martha

said, bustling Kate inside and settling her down on the couch.

"Alexis is just upstairs. She's doing homework. Such a clever girl, but she really ought to

get out and have more fun!"

Whilst Martha was talking Castle walked in.

"Now Mother," he began. "You know what I've told you about letting Alexis make her

own decisions -oh!"

The 'oh' was because he had just seen Kate, sitting beside his Mother and looking sad

and slightly nervous. He eyed her warily.

"I need to talk to you Rick," said Beckett, standing up. She glanced in Martha's

direction.

"Oh, don't mind me dear. I'll just go and check on Alexis!" she said and rushed upstairs.

As soon as she had gone, Kate's eyes overflowed with the tears that she had been holding

back. Without thinking, Castle pulled her into his arms. However, as he put his arms

around her, she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Stop pretending Rick!" Beckett snapped. "One minute you're kissing me and telling me

how much you love me, the next I wake up alone and now you're acting as though none

of that even happened. Just…Don't ok!"

Castle looked sweetly puzzled and then a look of dawning comprehension spread across

his face. He began to laugh. Kate glared, her fingers twitching towards her gun. Castle

must have seen her reaction, for he began explaining quickly.

"Kate, I didn't leave you. Well, I did, but it was only to get pancakes and you were

sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you and then I got back and found that

you'd gone.

"Oh," said Kate, feeling slightly stupid. "Is that why you've been ignoring me?"

"I thought you were ignoring me. When I called you said you were fine, and I couldn't

face asking you why you abandoned me. I assumed that you wanted nothing more to do

with me and I've never been one to stay where I'm not wanted."

At this Kate snorted derisively, causing Castle to raise an eyebrow with a hint of his usual

cocky grin. Then he remembered that she had wanted to speak to him.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

The question hung in the air for a second, as Beckett braced herself ready to break the

news.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Rick!" she blurted, tears welling up again as she choked back a sob.

"Is it mine?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes," whispered Kate.

"Are you sure?"

Kate glared at him through red ringed eyes.

"Damn Castle, of course I'm sure! How can you even ask that? I only came here to tell

you because you deserve to know. I'm not expecting much, you don't even have to be

involved, but I wanted you to know that I'm keeping it."

Castle frowned at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"How can you say that I don't have to be involved! Of course I'm involved. I'm going to

be right beside you every step of the way. I love you Kate and you should know that by

now. I love you and I'm going to love this baby. This is my child."

As he pulled her close she didn't resist this time, but allowed herself to be enclosed in his

warm embrace. She gazed up at him with eyes, still tearful, but also full of joy as she

corrected him.

"This is our child."

**Author's note:**

**Please read and review! ****J **

**Thank you to missparasiempre for your review. I will try to keep writing it!**


End file.
